Kingdom Hearts: KeyBlade For Kairi
by SkYHeArT89
Summary: They are in the world of Lilo & Stitch where they must find Kairi's Keyblade in order to bttle Reona the maker of KeyBlades! On the way they find that Ansems alive and so... read the passage to yourself and you'll see what else happens!


In this FanFic I wrote it like a skit to see how it would b like, but on  
Chapter 2 on this story ill make it jus like a real story!  
  
Kingdom Hearts:  
Keyblade for Kairi  
  
Scene 1: [On the road to Alohna]  
  
Kairi: Where are we going?  
Sora: Ionno. we jus following Riku.  
Riku: Ok, lets jus keep walking forward. I have a feeling that Kairi's  
Keyblade is nearby.  
Kairi: U guys actually think that I have a keyblade. my strength is  
not much of good for fighting you no.  
Sora: Better than nothing rite?  
Donald: Why don't we jus go back to the gummi ship and go ask Cid  
where to find a new world cause if we lock that world, Kairi's  
Keyblade will eventually end up in her hands!  
Kairi: Sounds good to me!  
Sora: More interfering wit heartless? I thought this was a vacation!  
Riku: C'mon Sora stop complaining, In order to get to the maker of all  
keyblades, Reona we must first find Kairi's keyblade, Moon Light  
Touch!  
  
Scene 2: [On the Gummi Ship]  
Kairi: Another adventure ahead of us..  
Sora: Yep. I wonder where we are going!?  
(Later On.)  
Donald: We almost there.  
Goofy: Actually we are here.. Garsh!  
  
Scene 3: [Cid's Shop]  
Sora: Cid u there? (Knocking on the door.)  
Cid: .  
(Sora Slash open the door wit his KeyBlades, Oblivion and Ultima  
Weapon)  
[The place is messed up]  
Kairi: What in the world happened???!!!  
Cid: .the heartless came in and took all my gummi blocks away. I think  
they are going to make a gummi ship of their own for Reona! So that  
Reona can go to the new world and lock the keyhole!  
(Leon and Yuffie falls down off the ladder that leads to the  
Synthesizing Shop)  
Leon: Me n' Yuffie are gonna join our crew. to help u wipe out that  
pathetic heartless! My KeyBlades' strong enough to withstand their  
power!  
Cid: I'll prepare the new map to go to the new world where u will meet  
Professor Utonium.  
Riku: (Hands on his head) Alright lets get this show on the road!  
Scene 4: [Arrival at Alohna]  
Yuffie: (Stretching her arms) We finally arrived!!! Yippee!  
(The crew gets out the gummi ship)  
Professor Utonium, P.U.: Welcome to our land. may u meet Lilo and  
Bitch, I mean Stitch.  
Stitch: hhhhhiiii!  
Lilo: Aloha!  
Sora: Hi, Stitch wanna join our crew and try to wipe out the heartless  
followed by Reona!  
Stitch: OK!  
Lilo: As u can see behind me. THE PLACE IS RUINED! By the heartless.  
Reona was jus here and she now is lookin' for the keyhole!  
Donald: That Stitch scares me. does he have to join the crew..  
Sora: YES! We need help to defeat the boss at this world, I don't know  
who it is but we will meet it/he/she.  
Donald: Oh, ALRIGHT!  
Goofy: Ummm. Where are we going now?  
Leon: (Points down under the hill) THE HEARTLESS!  
Kairi: Wha? Does that mean I have to use my magic once again!?  
Yuffie: What do u think we only have magic, no keyblades!  
Kairi: Fine.. But this time I DON'T WANT MY HEART TAKEN AWAY!  
  
Scene 5: [The Battle Leader Ansem]  
Ansem: Well, well, well. we meet once again. but this time I'm much  
more stronger! "HEARTLESS ARRIZE!"  
Heartless: heh.  
Sora: Lets battle we'll win once again Ansem. Kairi strengthen  
yourself and us with your magic!  
Kairi: (Hands Together) Alright! *spell casting* May the power of  
Curaga Strengthen Sora, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Stitch, Donald and ME! At  
all time!  
Leon and Yuffie: (Side by side with Yuffie) Thanks Kairi! (Killing all  
the heartless away from him)  
Sora: Let me finish them off! "RAGONARK!!!"  
  
Narrator: All heartless died out while Ansem is left behind and  
meanwhile the boss, Pro. Hamsterville is gathering all experiments  
from 1-1000. still searching for them.  
  
Ansem: U will pay for what u have done! *vanished*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE OUT NEXT WEEK! 


End file.
